Demonstrate the feasibility of x-ray image formation in a new type of imaging device capable of generating electronic signals which preserve the original image quality. Develop a prototype unit capable of routine operation by clinical personnel. Conduct clinical testing of the new system to determine its advantages and disadvantages so as to recommend modifications.